


We're all Going to Hell for This

by signpainter1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Eiji will do anything for Ash, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, My soul is always with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1
Summary: It was almost time to strike. Eiji knew he should be more nervous, but he wasn’t. After everything that happened Eiji doubted anything could scare him again. He knew that it was his last chance to save Ash. It reminded him of when they had to get Ash out of Golzine’s clutches. Of course, this was a little different. They weren’t going to run into Golzine’s celebration, guns blazing. They weren’t party-crashing this time.They were breaking into heaven
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	We're all Going to Hell for This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This story has been on my mind for a while so I'm glad I got it written down. It's a little longer than I thought it would. Anyways it's not beta-read so if any spelling or grammar mistakes bother you feel free to point it out.
> 
> Anyways, on to the story!

Eiji took a deep breath and checked if his gun was fully loaded again. Bones and Kong were hiding next to him checking their weapons as well. It was almost time to strike. Eiji knew he should be more nervous, but he wasn’t. After everything that happened in the past year with the war on Golzine and Banana Fish, Eiji doubted anything could scare him again, especially after….Eiji shook his head angrily. Now wasn’t the time to concentrate on that. They were finally here for Ash and that was all that mattered.

It had taken Eiji over a year to prepare for this moment. After he saw the doorway, he knew that it was his last chance to save Ash. He got Ash’s gang on board and they set upon their task. The hardest part was getting all the supplies. Alex didn’t have the connections Ash did, so it was difficult to find a seller. Most sellers they approached were suspicious of them, especially when they asked for dynamite. Surprisingly enough it was Yut-Lung who helped them. He seemed to have calmed down a lot after Sing started visiting him. The news of what happened also helped subdue him. He had assisted them with the weaponry and even begrudgingly wished them luck.

“The dynamite is in place,” Alex said returning. “We’re moving in two minutes.” The rest of Ash’s gang nodded grimly. Eiji turned forward and prepared to run. All this waiting reminded him of when they had to get Ash out of Golzine’s clutches. Back then Eiji knew he was entering the lion’s den and wasn’t sure he would get out alive. Of course, this was a little different. They weren’t going to run into Golzine’s celebration, guns blazing. Ash wasn’t sitting blinded and defeated in a wheelchair. Blanca wasn’t here, nor was any enemy they’ve faced before. No, they weren’t party-crashing this time.

They were breaking into heaven.

“One minute, thirty seconds,” Alex said looking down at his watch. Eiji tightened his grip on his gun, eyes focused on the pearly gates that towered in front of them. Saint Peter was peaking his head out of one of the gate’s widows, glaring suspiciously at them. Some white-robed people, who were entering through the gate as if it was made out of the smoke, shot them a nervous glance. They definitely looked out of place here in their street clothes.

Eiji ignored all of them. He focused only on his goal and desire to see Ash again. Ash was somewhere beyond that wall. They would find him and get him out. Eiji couldn’t go back to his empty room and know he would never see Ash again. He couldn’t wake up every morning knowing that Ash wasn’t somewhere on the planet.

The memories of Ash’s death were still fresh and painful. Eiji could hear Sing’s broken voice as he told him what happened. He could still see Max’s tear-streamed face as he looked down into the open casket at Ash’s peaceful face. He remembered the funeral, where he had gotten his letter back, and realized that it was all his fault that Ash had died. He could still feel the rain against his body as he lay sobbing in front of Ash’s grave, too tired to move.

_“No.”_ Eiji thought desperately, dragged himself back to the present. He couldn’t think of that now. They _would_ succeed. They might even be able to find and save Shorter and Skip as well. Eiji didn’t know the rules of heaven or how big it was so he wasn’t really sure if that was possible, but it was worth a try. First, he would have to find Ash and then decided what to do next.

“Thirty seconds.”

“We’re all going to hell for this.” One guy groaned.

“Then leave.” Eiji said impatiently “If you don’t want to do this then don’t.” Eiji didn’t have time anymore for whining. His tears had all dried up. If he was going to hell for saving Ash then so be it. Ash would have thrown away his soul if Eiji was in this position.

“Ten…nine…eight.”

Eiji crouched lower his legs tense and eager to move. He didn’t know how long they’d have after the wall fell, but he wasn’t going to waste a second of it.

“five…four…three.”

_“Ash we’re coming for you.”_ Eiji took a deep breath.

“Two…One…”

BANG

The wall exploded in a giant fireball. The soundwave from the explosion hit them causing some of the gang members to cover their ears. Glorious bits of the wall flew into the air before exploding and falling like confetti. A wave of heat hit Eiji so hard he was surprising his face didn’t melt. If any of the souls that were entering the gate were still human they would’ve been fried. Instead, they just ran around screaming, their hair and clothes aflame. It was clear none of them were in pain, but they were still scared out of their wits. The falling debris finally crashed down, and Alex bellowed,

“GO!”

They charged forward. Eiji hit the cloud of smoke first, running harder than he’d ever run before. Instantly a wall of smoke clogged his throat and burned his eyes. Trying not to gage he bolted forward it. In the smokey debris, it was oddly quiet. Shadows loomed before Eiji’s watering eyes. Somewhere in the middle of the mess, he bumped into a very angry and singed-looking Saint Peter, who waved his staff yelling something that sounds like “you hooligans!” Eiji coughed as the smoke got into his lungs but he didn’t slow down. As he continued to run one of the flaming souls went screaming by, knocking him to the ground. A piercing pain shot through his hand but Eiji ignored it as he struggled to get back up. Finally, he emerged on the other side and took a deep breath of clean air.

Heaven was a beautiful place, very quaint and cheerful. Small houses lined neat little streets. Each house had a small yard. Outside the towns were fields of flowers with little ponds scattered everywhere. The souls were lounging around them enjoying paradise. Eiji could hear the faint whisper of music somewhere and the air tasted fresh and crisp. Despite his urgency, he felt calm and at peace. As the other gang members left the wall of smoke another flaming soul ran past them and into the closest village. The souls, that for some reason had ignored the giant explosion, looked up startled as the yelling man darted past. Before anyone could do anything the flaming soul collided with a building and fell to the grass. Instantly the building burst into flames. The souls took off towards the ponds as the flames spread throughout the village and across the grassy plains.

“That’s not good.” Bones said as the flames ignited another small town. “I think we set heaven on fire.” They watched disconcertedly as the souls scattered in a blind panic.

“You’d think heaven would be less flammable.” Kong finally said.

“I guess since everyone’s already dead they care less,” Alex said shrugging. “They don’t sound like they’re in pain so it can’t be that bad….” Eiji tore his eyes away from the carnage and turned to look down a long winding road.

“We need to keep moving.” He said. Alex seemed to snap back to reality.

“Split up!” he roared to his men “We need to find our boss!” The men yelled and cheer before taking off in multiple directions. Eiji, Bones, Kong, and Alex started down one of the smaller paths. Ignoring the destruction around them, they headed toward a large building that looked promising. As they approached it a weird humming buzzing sound filled the air. Eiji looked up to the sky and gasped. It was full of horrifying-looking creatures that were slowly descending to the ground. They had wings-like angles but that was as the comparison went. They had no bodies nor arms or legs, just wings, and eyes. The hundreds of eyes stared unblinkingly at the intruder as they descended. To top of the horrible image, they were also on fire. As each of them landed they started across the planes

“What the hell!” Alex yelled backing up. “What are those.” The nearest creature slowly turned to stare coldly at them. Eiji felt a thrill of fear run down his spine as he pulled out his gun. Next to him, the others did the same. Bones shot but the thing gave no sense that it was hurt or even felt it.

“Run!” Alex yelled and they all took off down the path. The creature let out a roar and flew after them. Eiji could feel the tongues of fire licking he heals and realized that they weren’t going to escape.

“It’s ganging on us!” he yelled.

“Me and Bones will lead them away!” Kong yelled. “Go find boss!” Alex and Eiji nodded as Bones and Kong took off down a different path. Bones turned and shot twice into the creature.

“Over here!” he yelled. To Eiji’s relief, the things turned slowly away and followed them. It only took a few more minutes for Alex and Eiji to arrive at the large building.

“Where’s the door?” Alex asked, hunched over to catch his breath. Eiji looked around and pointed to a narrow entrance on one side.

“I think it’s down there.” They crept together towards it. Behind them, Eiji could hear the alarmed yelling of the gang as the nightmare fuel chased them around heaven. Then they made it to the entrance and slipped inside. They found themselves in a long corridor. Before Eiji could decide where to go next a voice yelled,

“Who are you?!”

Eiji and Alex turned to see a dozen or so angels standing nearby. Unlike the monsters outside these looked like actual angels. Each wore a glistening white robe and had huge silver wings and a golden hallo. Before Eiji could speak the one closest angels pulled out a long pointy sword. The others started doing the same.

“Are you the intruders who broke into heaven?” the lead angel hissed. Alex looked from them to Eiji and seemed to decide something.

“Find Ash!” Alex pushed Eiji out a low window. Eiji fell into a bush as Alex kicked one angle in the knees as he ran past them. The angles yelled in anger and charged after him leaving Eiji alone. Eiji struggled to get out of the bush. In the distance, he could hear the angels’ voices and the sound of gunshots. Now that he was alone Eiji wasn’t sure what to do next. Despite the fact heaven was supposed to be peaceful it sure had a lot of dangerous creatures inside. They needed to find Ash soon so they could get away before something else decided to show up. As he got his bearings he realized he was in a courtyard of some sorts. Another yell echoed from a nearby hall and Eiji knew he needed to find a place to hide. Scanning the walls, he saw another small window. Eiji slinked forward and jumped in, landed on someone.

“Ouch.” The someone exclaimed then “Eiji?”

Eiji untangled himself and sat up. He found himself looking into the deep green eyes that haunted his memories and dreams. Ash sat before him, clothed in white and holding a small book to his chest. He stared at Eiji, an unreadable expression on his face. At the sight of the ma, he wanted to see so badly, new feelings rose in his chest, fury. Before Ash had could say anything Eiji walloped him in the head.

“You.” Wack “idiot. Why did you just give up like that?” Wack. “Do you know how much we’ve been suffering this last year?” Wack. Ash, coming out of his stupe dropped his book and grabbed Eiji’s arms.

“Wait hold on.” He begged. Eiji gritted his teeth and tried to kick him.

“You left us!” he yelled “You left….me.” his foot weakly made contact with Ash’s side. “Why did you leave?” his voice came out broke as the teas he held back for so long fell. “Why didn’t you try to fight. You could have come to Japan. I” tears were pricking at his eyes. “gave you that letter …. I couldn’t stop blaming myself…” he rested his head against Ash’s chest, his fury subsiding. Ash gently released him and wrapped his arms around his trembling form.

“I’m sorry.” Ash whispered. “It wasn’t your fault.” He paused for a second. “I wanted to go with you, but it was too dangerous. I just wanted to protect you.

“How is dying protecting me? You broke me in a way I never thought possible.” Eiji closed his eyes. “Every day was a challenge. Just getting up hurt more than anything.” Ash took a sharp breath in.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” He hugged Eiji closer.

“I thought of dying,” Eiji whispered. “After you died I thought maybe I would join you.” Ash pulled back; his eyes were heavy with horror.

“No Eiji.” He croaked. “Is that why you’re here?” It took Eiji a moment to realize what Ash thought.

“No, no I didn’t go through with it.” He said quickly. Ash sighed in relief. Eiji let his eyes scan over Ash hungrily. Now that he was with him again he found that he had forgotten just how beautiful Ash really was. Ash was scanning him as well.

“I didn’t think I’d see you so soon.” He mumbled. His eyes landed on Eiji’s hand and he gasped. “You’re bleeding.”

“Huh?” Eiji glanced down at his hand. “Oh yeah.” Ash tore off a bit of his robe and tied it around Eiji’s hand.

“How did that happen? You can’t bleed in heaven.”

“I’m not dead yet. I fell when we broke through the pearly gates.”

“You did what?” Ash sounded horrified again.

“We broke into heave to get you.”

“What do you mean by _we_?” Ash asked slowly.

“Me, Alex, Bones, Kong, and many other members of your gang.”

Ash started at Eiji in complete alarm. As he opened his mouth to speak there was a loud crash from outside. Both of them turned to look out the window. One of the flaming eye-winged things had broken through the wall in its pursuit of Bones. As they watched Bones sidestepped it and disappeared down the path again.

“They called the Seraphim here?” Ash turned to Eiji, panic in his eyes “That’s not good. You guys have to leave.”

“Seraphin?” Eiji squinted at him. He had heard the name before, but he always thought they were angels, not a nightmare.

Ash didn’t respond. He had turned to look out the window again and was surveying the carnage outside. Now that part of the wall had fallen they could see what lay beyond. Ash’s gang were still running around avoiding Seraphin. The panicking flaming souls were still setting everything they touched on fire. In the background, some angels were trying to put out the nearby fires. Beyond them, the ruins of the fallen gates were still smoldering. Ash opened his mouth then closed it again.

“You guys are going to go to hell for this.” He finally muttered.

“Well too late to worry about that.” Eiji said impatiently as Alex charged by the window with the gaggle of angles hot on his tail. “We need to move now.” Standing he started towards the door. He stopped when he realized Ash wasn’t following. Ash was still sitting there staring at him.

“Come on!” Eiji urged before a horrible thought crossed his mind. “Or can you not leave? Is this place a prison?”

“No, it’s a library.” Ash said finally getting up. “How did you get into heave without dying?”

“A gateway opened to me a few weeks after you died. I was the only one who could see it.” Eiji said trying to keep his panic down. They really needed to get out of here. “I had to bring everyone in one by one. Now come on. We need to find Shorter and Skip.”

“They moved on already.” Ash said still not budging. Eiji’s panic subsided momentarily replaced by a sinking feeling.

“What do you mean?”

“This place is kind of like a…soft version of heaven…like purgatory.” Ash gestured around. “It’s where souls who aren’t quite ready to move on wait.”

“What happens when you move on?” Eiji whispered.

“I don’t know.” Ash shrugged. “Once you move forward there’s no coming back. Most souls spend a short time here. Shorter, Griff, and Skip all waited for me before moving on.” Ash smiled slightly. “Usually, they would wait on the other side, but they wanted to tell me.” Ash’s voice got quiet “That their deaths weren’t my fault.” He gulped and his eyes seemed wetter than before. “I tried to go with them but…” he shrugged again helplessly “I couldn’t. Something’s holding me back.”

“I see.” Eiji said softly trying to squash his disappointment. He knew there was a good chance that they wouldn’t be able to get Shorter or Skip, but he had hoped that they could all return home together. “Well, I’m glad you stayed behind.” He took Ash’s hand. “So, we could save you.”

“This isn’t going to be that easy.” Ash muttered but he still let Eiji lead him outside. “People aren’t supposed to leave heaven.”

“We’ll make it.” Eiji said determinately. “Or else I’m staying here with you.” He glared at Ash’s sputtering protests. “I’m not going to lose you a second time.” His hand shook slightly. “I wouldn’t be able to stand it.”

They made it to the doorway and Eiji was just about to text the group to tell them that he got Ash when there was a sudden flash of light. Eiji found himself floating upwards. He twisted around to see that Ash was floating as well. Reaching out his hand he grabbed Ash’s again. Together they floated up until they were above the clouds. There they landed on the soft cloud layer. Around them, the other gang members were landing.

“Welcome, Eiji.” A voice boomed. Eiji spun around to see an angel standing in front of them. Unlike the other angels, this one was robed in gold. The sword he carried around his waist was glistening with rubies. Eiji knew he was someone important. Ash tensed up and quickly pushed Eiji behind him.

“They’re here for me,” Ash said desperately. “I’ll take full blame for their actions.” His hand tightened on Eiji’s “Please Gabriel. I’ll do anything, just let them return safely to Earth. Don’t hold this against them.” The angel Gabriel held up a hand.

“Before I pass judgment I would like to ask Eiji some questions.” Ash did budge. Gabriel smiled slightly. “Rest assured I will not harm him.”

“I’m fine Ash,” Eiji said moving around Ash and faced Gabriel.

“Thank you.” The angel said. “First, I would like to know what your plans for Ash are now that you have found him.”

“I’m going to bring him back to Earth.”

“Without any physical form, he would not have a way back,” Gabriel said. “His soul would have been stuck on Earth or possessed your body.”

“We would have found a way to fix it,” Eiji said stubbornly. Gabriel watched him for a moment.

“How did you get into heaven?”

“I saw a passageway.”

“Ah.” Understanding bloomed in Gabriel’s eyes. “That makes sense.” He turned to Ash. “I was wondering why you could not leave here and move on. A part of another’s soul was holding you back.”

“What?” Ash asked confused.

“ _My soul is always with you.”_ Gabriel looked back at Eiji. “You formed a rare connection with Ash, something that most humans cannot do. Ash could not move on with a bit of your soul pulling him towards Earth. You could not move on with your soul pulling you heavenwards. That is why the gate appeared to you.” A moment of silence met his words.

“What happens now.” Ash finally asked.

“There are a few choices left to you,” Gabriel said calmly. “Eiji could take back the part of soul he gave you and return to Earth.”

“Not going to happen,” Eiji growled.

“Then.” Gabriel pulled out his sword. “I could help you join Ash in heaven.”

“Don’t you dare!” Ash hiss placing himself in front of Eiji again, shielding him from Gabriel. Behind them, the gang members roared their protest. Gabriel held up his hand and an unwilling silence fell.

“I would not do it without consent.” Gabriel said returning his weapon. “If I was to strike Eiji down when he wanted to live both of your souls will be filled with enough hatred that it would send the pair of you to hell. We do not wish to send good people there, therefore I will give you one more option.” He rose his voice “I can send Ash back to live on Earth” Everyone cheered. Eiji turned to beam at Ash. To his surprise, Ash was scowling.

“What’s the catch?” he asked. The group fell silent at his words. Eiji felt his heart sink. Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy.

“There are some conditions to this.” Gabriel’s voice became stern. “Breaking into heave is a grave sin. Although it will be excused this time your soul is still on the edge. None of you can ever kill again, nor commit any cardinal sins.” He turned to Eiji and Ash. “There are added conditions for you two. Your souls are firmly connected so one person’s sin becomes the others. If one committed a grave sin both souls are damned. Also, if one person dies we will take the other’s soul as well.”

“No.”

“That’s fine.”

Eiji and Ash looked at each other in surprise. Both had spoken at the same time. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean no?” Eiji asked incredulously.

“I won’t let you bind your soul to me.” Ash gulped horrified. “If something happens then….”

“Then we’re both going down together.” Eiji said squeezing Ash’s hand. “My soul is always with you. It’s either this or I’m staying here in heaven.” Ash’s mouth formed a grim line and he reluctantly nodded.

“Alright, fine.”

“Then it is settled.” Gabriel raised his hands to the sky.

“Wait!” Eiji cut in. “I thought you said Ash couldn’t return without a body.”

“A new body will be made for him. It will be made of a similar fold as you. Ash will be reborn on Earth to a Japanese family. He will no longer have the name Ash but be given a new name.”

“I’ll be reborn?” Ash asked horrified. “Then I’ll just be a child!”

“Yes and no.” Gabriel tilted his head. “Time does not work the same here. You will be reborn nineteen years ago without memories. You will grow up in Izumo alongside Eiji and attend his school. You will keep all your personality, likes, and dislikes. You will also harbor a secret crush on Eiji. Eiji will not notice you, however. He will live his whole life without getting close to you. You will not have any memories of being Ash Lynx.”

“So, Ash will become someone I know?” Eiji asked thoughtfully. He knew a lot of people growing up. Did that mean one of them was Ash? Or was none of them Ash yet and when he returned he would have a slightly different memory of the past? Would he know what changed?

“That is correct.”

“How will I know who he is?” Eiji asked a new panic rising. “If he doesn’t remember me then how can I find him?”

“You will return to Earth the same day you left. The second you are through the passage; Ash’s memories will awaken. He will seek you out, after all, he has part of your soul. This is your only other choice.” Eiji and Ash looked at each other.

“If you are sure you’re ok with it.” Ash muttered. “I won’t mind being reborn into a normal family. I can grow up beside you and see you become who you are today.” He paused as a new thought occurred to him. “I won’t be a criminal….no one will know I was except the people here…I won’t even look like me. I’ll be clean.”

“I would love for you to live a peaceful life.” Eiji kissed Ash softly.

“Then it is settled.” Gabriel glared at all of them “Be on your best behaviors. We do not take an invitation lightly. Your crimes have not been forgotten. Remember to stay on the right path.” He turned to Ash. “Walk Eiji to the stairway. Once you’re through you will be reborn”

“Thank you.” Eiji said. Behind him, everyone else muttered their thanks. Gabriel nodded and they found themselves floating downwards until they landed by the ruined pearly gates. They walked through them in silence. Angles and souls glaring at them as they passed. Saint Peter gave them the stink eye as they climbed over the rubble. Suddenly Ash asked.

“Does it matter to you that I won’t look the same?” He fidgeted nervously. “I might not be as attractive as I am now.” Eiji glanced at him surprised.

“No, I love you for who you are inside.” He said gently. “You’ll always be my Ash.” Ash smiled clearly pleased. Eiji looked down at their hands which were still clasped together. “Hey, Ash? Is it alright if I still call you that…you know when we are back on Earth?”

“Of course.” Ash kissed Eiji’s hand. “I’ll always be your Ash as long as you want me to.” Eiji’s heart fluttered. They did it. Ash was saved. He was coming home.

“This is it then Ash,” Alex said as they stopped at the top of the staircase. “We’ll find a way to get to Japan and visit you.”

“Take care boss!” Bones called “We’ll miss you!”

“I’ll return as soon as I can,” Eiji promised. “I just need to explain things to Max and Sing…oh and Yut-Lung.”

“What does he have to do with this?” Ash asked suspiciously.

“Believe it or not he chanced. Sing has been talking sense into him. He actually is the one who helped us.” Eiji smiled encouragingly. “He won’t come after us. He has no reason to. I have to thank him for the dynamite.”

“What dynamite?” Ash asked alarmed. Eiji kissed him as they stepped through the passage together.

“I’ll tell you when we meet again.”

And with that, they disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoy the story. If you liked it please leave a comment/Kudo. Even if you don't like it or don't have a strong opinion about it feel free to still leave a review. I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
